guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
Eddie
Eddie (エディ, Edi) is a character in the ''Guilty Gear'' series. He is the shadow "Forbidden Beast" Zato-1 gave his eyesight for, granting him his shadow manipulation abilities. Character Design Eddie used the once-deceased corpse of Zato as a sort of "human skin". Aside from that, Eddie can take the shape of just about anything imaginable. His true form, and most common depiction, is that of a completely black humanoid with red eyes, with a gargoyle's head and wings. Gallery [[Eddie/Image Gallery|'Eddie's Image Gallery']] Personality Eddie's personality is similar that of Zato-One's, due to inheriting his memory and personality during his incubation. However, he is notably deranged and sadistic. When not desperately seeking out host bodies, he often ponders the meaning of his existence, as well as the meaning of life in general. He also struggles with trying to define his own identity as a unique individual, which is often met with frustration and anguish when confronted with the knowledge that he has the same persona and memories as his host. As an Anti-Gear weapon, he also possesses pre-programmed memories of the Crusades and instincts to eliminate Gears. Story Background Zato-1 became a host for Eddie at the cost of his eyesight. As a result, Zato-1 gained the ability to fight with his shadow. After fighting Millia Rage, Zato-1 dies due to his injuries, allowing for Eddie to take control of Zato's corpse. It isn't long before Eddie realizes that Zato's decaying body cannot sustain him for long, so Eddie sets out to seek a new living host to possess. Eddie replaces Zato-1 from GGXX onward, with regard to both the story and the selectable characters. ''Guilty Gear XX Λccent Core Plus'' Eddie finds out that he's dying and looks for a new host to support his lifespan. In one ending, he's finally confronted by Millia Rage, who defeats him. Eddie finally learns that he may die, but his legacy and the Assassin's Guild will live forever, a fact that leaves Millia in shock. In his other ending, Eddie approaches the brink of death without finding a new host body. However, just as he believes he is about to die, Eddie realizes that, as a Forbidden Beast, he has a different value of mortality in comparison to humans. Finally free of all doubt, Eddie releases himself from Zato's corpse, and flies into the night reveling in his new-found life and power. ''Guilty Gear Dust Strikers'' Eddie continues his quest to locate a new host, this time having less prejudice by even considering May as a possible candidate, due to her being in her growth spurt. Before participating in the 'Four assassin guild brawl' he encounters Millia Rage once again, only to be ignored by her, with her stating that she wanted to talk to Zato-1 and not him. Somewhat granting her request, Eddie manipulates Zato-1's body, making Zato-1 question why she wanted to talk to him. Eddie then dispatches Millia along with Venom and Slayer, in which Gig then suddenly appears. Eddie finds Gig to be of no use as a candidate and engages it in a fight. In his ending, it is revealed he has now disposed of Zato-1's body and has realized he has a different mortality, similar to his XX Accent Core Plus ending. His dialogue suggests that he even tried using Millia as a host, but it didn't work as well as Zato-1's body had. Eddie then holds a handful of blonde hair in his hand and laughs menacingly. ''Guilty Gear Vastedge XT'' Shortly after his death in Accent Core Plus, both his and Zato-1's remains were confiscated by the Conclave for experimentation involving the Magic Art of Resurrection. He was held at Harden Fort for six years. ''Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-'' Eddie is revived alongside Zato-One by the Conclave, having been killed by Millia at the end of her Accent Core Plus story. He functions once again as Zato's willing partner and shadow, rather than trying to take him over as he had previously, and encourages the emotionless and unfettered Zato to escape from the prison that the Conclave put them in, still having a zeal for fighting and life. Gameplay Eddie is perhaps the hardest character in the series, but when mastered he is also the most devastating. He is a tricky character who relies on pressuring the opponent in conjunction with his shadow self to create 50/50 mixups and unblockable traps, specially in Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload, where Eddie is considered the most powerful character. Command List Eddie's Command List}} Powers & Abilities See:Zato-1 Musical Themes * Feel A Fear - Guilty Gear X ''and ''Guilty Gear XX * Dementia - Guilty Gear XX #Reload Korean OST * Push A Bush - Guilty Gear Isuka Rivalry Themes * Still In The Dark (vs EX Millia) - Guilty Gear X ''and ''Guilty Gear XX * Existence (vs Millia/Venom/Slayer) - Guilty Gear XX Character Quotes See: [[Eddie/Quotes|'Eddie Quotes']] References and Allusions *The name "Eddie" is in reference to Eddie The Head, the mascot for the British heavy metal band Iron Maiden. *The name "Eddie" may also be a reference to Spiderman's Eddie Brock, the first and most well known incarnation of Venom. *The name "Eddie" may also be a reference to Eddie Van Halen, the musician, guitarist, and founding member of American-Dutch glam-metal band Van Halen. Trivia *Zato's voice actor, Kaneto Shiozawa passed away shortly before the release of Guilty Gear X. As a result, Eddie is voiced by Takehito Koyasu. External Links *Dustloop Forums - Eddie Index of Information *Dustloop Forums - Eddie Guide * Mizuumi's GG Wiki - Eddie References ... Navigation Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Forbidden Beasts Category:Playable Characters Category:Guilty Gear Xrd Characters